Strong and Weak
by Rey-chan23
Summary: Everyone thinks nobody really cared about Tate, but what is there was one girl who did? This story is set the day before the massacre


Everyone thinks Tate was alone in his suffering, but as we all know everone has at least one person who loves them, this is the story of Reyanna the girl who loved Tate.

Reyanna twirled a pencil between her fingers not focusing on the teacher or her bullshit lesson on science. Reyanna could have cared less about anything she said she was to busy carefully watching the blonde who sat next to her. She barely knew anything about him, the only thing she did know was that his name was Tate Langdon. The only reason she even knew that much was because of role call.

She'd only recently started noticing him more and more, he'd been in her classes since elementary school but he was always quiet, subdued almost. He would have outbursts on occasions yelling at the teachers and getting sent home. In a way she admired him, he was able to block out what everyone said about him. He was, in a way, her opposite. He didn't mind the things people said about him or at least he didn't show it, Reyanna on the other hand broke down crying if somebody picked on her. She was a weakling and she knew it but at least she had somebody strong to idolize even if she didnt know anything about him but his name.

The bell rang signaling study hall and she picked up her bag and flew out of the classroom, with any luck she could sneak a cigarette out behind the school before anybody missed her.

She sprinted out the front door and made her way to the back of the school and was surprised to see somebody was already there. "Hey." She said hoping to see the mystery persons face. Before she could even take a step closer she saw who it was, Tate Langdon. Her heart stopped for a minute or so before starting to beat normally again.

He was patting down his pockets and looking frustrated. "God fucking damn it." Reyanna laughed and he looked at her dark eyes narrowed. "What? You think this is funny?" He took a menacing step towards her and she shivered. "No but if you're in need of a cigarette i could give you one." She looked down still intimadated and she heard him chuckle slightly. "You should never look down, its a sign of weakness." She looked back up at him surprised. "And what if I'm weak?" She asked as she pulled out her pack of Newports and lit up two handing one to him. "The pretend your not. Grow a backbone, its not like I'm going to hit you." Again she looked down this time ashamed. "I'm sorry." "And dont apologize either, another sign of weakness and inferiority." She nodded and looked up at him. "So you're Tate Langdon right?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah got a problem with me or something?" "No not at all just curious, you're in a lot of my classes i wanted to make sure i had your name right." Tate nodded, taking a drag off his cigarette. "You're Reyanna right?" Reyanna nodded quietly sitting down on the grass.

"You're heterochromatic aren't you?" Reyanna looked up and shook her head. "No." "Don't lie to me, you're wearing colored contacts i can tell." Reyanna sighed and looked down again. "Yeah, i get picked on a lot for looking different so i wear colored contacts." Tate just laughed, it was a harsh almost bitter sound and it made Reyanna cold. "Fuck what people think of you, besides being different isnt so bad." She looked up at him surprised. "But...how can you just ignore what they say?" She asked and Tate shook his head. "You really are thick arent you?" Tears welled in her eyes and Tate shook his head. "Enough with the crying already it gets you nowhere so just stop it!" Surprised Reyanna wiped her unshed tears away.

"Now take out the contacts." Reyanna looked at him in shock but did so. 'why the hell am i listening to him?' she thought but decided not to question the why right now. "Now look at me." Again she complied looking at him with her green and blue eyes. He nodded in satisfaction and snubbed out his cigarette. "You look better like that." He said and he walked away from her going to the door. "Hey Tate?" He turned around and looked at her. "Thank you." He nodded and continued walking but then stopped. "Hey...Reyanna" She looked at him slinging her backpack over her shoulders. "What?" He turned around to look at her dark eyes looking almost apologetic. "Don't come to school tomorrow." He said and without elaborating any further he walked away leaving the brunette girl alone and confused.

The next day Reyanna walked into school as usual, she went into the library for her free study period when all of a sudden gunshots rang out. Everyone in the library looked up terrified, Reyannas blood went cold and she looked at everyone. "Baracade the doors." She heard someone say and they put a desk against the door and hid. She ran behind one of the book stacks and sat down curling up. She heard three shots echo through the library and she held back a scream as she heard the door to the library door opened. She heard shots one, two, three, four and then there was a pause and she heard foot falls. "Hey man thats enough." BANG another gunshot and a girl screaming Reyanna started sobbing. "No no no!" Another gunshot and there was silence as Reyanna sobbed as quietly as she could, she heard footsteps coming towards her bookstack and felt a gun press to the back of her head.

She turned around and looked into the eyes of her killer, the eyes of the boy she'd given a cigarette to just the day before. She heard the hammer go back. "Tate." He looked at her eyes cold and hollow. "Do you believe in god?" He asked and she looked at him her two colored eyes hard. "No." She said calmly and he smiled. "Me either." And the gun went off killing her instantly.


End file.
